Instintos
by Kiaraanimex
Summary: Los asesinos son como la niebla, densa, sigilosa, misteriosa, pero peligrosa, nadie sabe cual es su siguiente paso, solo con su mirada se puede saber que disfrutan acabar con una vida, y para algunos lo mejor es ocultar esa sensación


Que comience el Plan-

-"Kat!..."- gritaba una mujer mitad serpiente enojada  
-"Katarina! Voltea a verme!"- exigía esta vez mientras era ignorada por completo  
-"Que pasa Sis!?"- Le respondía una peliroja molesta, mientras siseaba las palabras en burla  
-"Kat , tienes que entrar! Ese plan es..." hacia una pausa mientras su TIC con las "s" cesaba  
"perfecto!" logro culminar su frase pero la pelirroja Nuevament, se volteo molesta  
-"Perfecto!?, Cassiopeia te parece lógico,que una chica heredera del kinkou en jonia, que por cierto es amante de la paz, fan del equilibrio y esas cosas que solo la hace sonar mas fofa y maniaca al orden..."- respiró fuerte para continuar  
-"Sea parte de nuestro ejercito?!,prefiero mil veces atacar directamente a demacia con mis propias manos!"- respiraba cansada por tal explicación.  
Cassiopeia solo se limitaba a mirar a su hermana extenuada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desaprobatoria, en un ultimo gesto levanto una de sus cejas y suspiro  
-"Por favor, se nota que nunca has luchado con ella, en la grieta le temen tanto como a ti,sus ojos cambian drásticamente cuando esta de pie frente a un enemigo, escuche que un vez tuvieron que venir los mismos Shen y Kennen para calmarla!"- mientras decia eso cassiopeia cambio su voz, realmente era algo serio, a pesar de tener todas las de ganar debido a las diferencias de habilidades, Cassiopeia no logro entender como se le escapo de las manos la linea, akali era rápida y se escabullía por las sombras, su apodo no era en vano en esa partida lo comprobó, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde akali estaba en racha y si no era detenida no podian comtra el equipo, esa vez solo se escuchaba su nombre indicando un asesinato a su favor, katarina observaba la cara de su hermana era seria, no mostraba esta vez ninguna expresión mas que la de experiencia, katarina suspiro y pensó, realmente siempre tuvo las ganas de luchar contra ella, pero nunca por muchas ganas qu e tuviera se daba la oportunidad, siempre ocurría algo, o los invocadores la baneaban, simplemente era tan difícil solo para ella confrontarla?... Solo la veía de vez en cuando en bares o en los profundos bosques cuando entrenaba, siempre se veía tan calmada y pacifica, que no la imaginaba con una actitud parecida a la de ella...  
Entonces sucedió, a katarina se le ocurrió que sería una gran oportunidad de luchar con ella por primera vez, sin intervención de invocadores, sin absurdas reglas, claro era brillante, y de esa forma la probaría ,ver de que esta hecha, y confirmar si es apta para el plan,y por fin saber el por que tanto interés de noxia de pronto.  
-"Sabes que?, cual era el plan"- su hermana solo sonrió y comenzó a explicarle  
~**~

-"Akali"- gritaba un pequeño yordler detrás de ella  
-"Kennen! Volveré en le tarde quiero entrenar solo esperenme si!?"- el pequeño solo se preocupo  
-"Akali, no puedes irte a estas horas! Es muy peligroso!"- akali solo fruncio el ceño y afirmo, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras  
-"Akali... Es peligroso para los demás..."- susurraba Kennen quien se marchó rápido a buscar a Shen...  
~*~

-"Katarina~"-'gritaba una voz masculina desde los arboles, katarina solo puso su mano en la cara  
-"Talon,?! Enserio?! Yo podía sola saben"- dejo escapar la frustración que le ocasionaba ese chico, Cassiopeia solo negaba  
-"Es orden de nuestro padre"- katarina solo se altero mas...  
-"Bueno y cual es el plan?" dijo talón mas serio esta vez  
-"Por ahora, según los informes de nuestro topo expiatorio, nuestra chica, suele salir a estas horas al bosque del norte de jonia para entrenar, o simplemente alejarse de su domo, como princesa la tiene difícil, todo se arriba a ella"- cass continuaba explicando, y talón no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para manosear a katarina, la cual se enojo y comenzó a golpearlo  
-"Entonces su misión es chequear su comportamiento y encontrar un punto diario a donde va..." cass estaba perdiendo la paciencia  
-"Maldito!"- gritaba kat  
-"Que esperan vayanse de aquí!"- grito cass mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, ambos se helaron, si una cosa había que saber era que cuando cass se enojaba lo mejor era alejarse o morir, y ambos se alejaron con sus habilidades después de todo no eran tan idiotas  
-"Kat, donde crees que este?!"- gritaba Talón mientras saltaba entre los arboles  
-"Pues no se!, tu luchaste contra ella!, deberías saberlo!,"- talón volteo a verla confundido...  
-"Kat, que luche con ella no significa que descubriré hasta el mínimo detalle de su intimidad, además no todos son tan extraños como tu!, que con luchar aprendes los habitos de la persona!"- esto último molesto a kat, no solo por el doble sentido claro esta, solo resoplo molesta y se resigno a mantener la conversación... Hubo un momento de silencio largo que rompió talón  
-"Y además no luche directamente con ella, yo tuve que ir por arriba, no pude ni encontrarla, nos dieron una paliza, y ella estaba en una racha de miedo,"- katarina solo veía al frente, y de pronto se detuvo en seco  
-"Wpah que pa-"- katarina hizo un. Gesto como orden para silenciarlo, y señalo abajo, se trataba de akali que estaba en la orilla de un estanque.  
-"Maldita sea!"- gritaba mientras se quitaba el tapaboca y lanzaba un piedra que reboto hasta llegar al otro lado del estanque dejando una estela colorida y brillante en el agua que era ocasionada por los cristales que se ocultaban en el fondo del mar y se reflejaban por la luz de la luna, akali estaba agitada  
-"No puedo creer que me hayan dejado por fuera de la misión por protegerme!"- hizo un breve silencio  
-"Osea que tan difícil, es acabar con un grupo de ladrones..."- decía esta vez dándole vueltas al asunto, por oro lado katarina estaba sorprendida,nunca había visto esa actitud en akali, siempre pensó que por mas dura la situación no se derrumbaría asi, y talón estaba seguro de que los rumores de que era hermosa eran ciertos, pero nunca la había visto así, ella era dura según decían...  
-"Estúpidos..."- decía akali mientras comenzaba a quitarse las prendas poco a poco, katarina abrió los ojos y como reflejo uso su shumpo en dirección hacia talón y se le coloco al frente, tratando de obstruir la vista  
-"Esto es suficiente"- dijo esta vez mirando de reojo a la morena, se sorprendió al ver que la mksma se paro en seco y fue directamente a sus armas  
-"Quien anda allí?!"- dijo esta vez mirando a la dirección de kat y compañía, luego cambio de lugar su mirada viendo en lo profundo del bosque  
-"Vaya,pero porque te detienes?!, teníamos una genial vista no muchachos?!"- gritaba un sujeto con mala cara acompañado de otros hombres, al parecer eran un grupo de ladrones del área, katarina estaba sorprendida al igual que talon, como no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de esas alimañas, eso estaba fuera de lugar ambos eran los mejores asesinos con agilidad e increíbles reflejos, akali solo se rio vanidosamente  
-"Con quien creen que hablan, imbéciles?"- dijo esta vez con furia  
-"Eres muy hermosa para ser tan altanera, pero al parecer no nos conoces"- el líder comenzó a reír lascivamente  
-"No se si te diste cuenta pero somos los pillos mas fuertes del lugar"- akali solo soltó una risa irónica  
-"Se hacen llamar los "Pillos mas Malos y fuertes"... Jajajaja es muy deprimente"- los ladrones se molestaron  
-"Pero, no están lejos de saber mi apodo"- de pronto akali solo dejo una destello de frente y salió detrás de las sombras de los ladrones atacándole por la espalda solo bastaron segundos para acabar con todos los ladrones de atras, cubierta de sangre no se daba cuenta de que la estaban espiando 2 personas sorprendidas  
-"jajaja... Sabía que eran basura, pero jure que durarían 5min por lo menos"- le decía el líder a akali que se encontraba con la cabeza abajo y respirando fuerte  
-"pero después de todo, eres humana y tu emergía no es infinita"- decía el líder corriendo hacia ella , akali se sorprendió y recibió una herida en la pierna a causa del retraso al esquivarlo por impulso uso su cortina de humo  
-"Ugh este maldito!"- dijo akali sosteniendo la herida  
-"Sal gatito gatito"- siseaba el ladron, akali solo aprovecho del momento para subirse a un árbol, para ella ese sujeto solo era una basura, bastaba con un estornudo para rebanarlo ... pero como sujetaba la alimaña, su energía debía estabilizarse  
-"Maldición este humo no me deja ver nada"- decía talon mientras su compañera de cabello rojos solo estaba fija en la niebla, entre cerro los ojos y noto que akali se encontraba frente a ellos, a unos metros específicamente, uso su shumpo para estar aun mas cerca y poder ver con mas detalle el desenlace aun estaban sorprendidos por la precisión con la que acabo con todos  
-"Kat!"- talon solo suspiro derrotado y se escondió un poco más atrás  
-"Solo unos segundos mas"- decía akali que sin darse cuenta su sonrisa creció y sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente  
-"Interesante"- grito akali desde la sombra, el ladrón sintió el ambiente denso de pronto , buscaba la voz pero solo lograba ver sombras rapidas, no sabia la razón, quizás si la sabia pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo, miedo... comenzó a sudar  
-"Jajajajaja"- las risas hicieron eco e invadían los sentidos de orientacion del sujeto  
-"Sal de donde estés!"- grito el bandido  
-"Tu olor me repugna"- dijo akali hasta que la niebla se despejo junto con ella en un destello, apareció detrás del sujeto que estaba sorprendió y sudando  
-"E-Eres un demonio!"- cayo al suelo y grito al darse cuentan de que no tenia piernas. Todo fue an rapido que realmente si no corrobora quele mutilaron las piernas ni cuenta se habría dado  
-"Aghhhhh!"- akali sonrió y volteo a verlo -"Shhh no seas tan escandaloso, no decías que eras fuerte y malo?, que pensaran tus otras basuras de ti?"- decía mientras se arrodillaba ante el caído y señalaba los cuerpos de sus camaradas o secuaces ineptos  
-"Sabes la gente me pregunta la razón de el por que me recupero tan rápido" le decía mientras limpiaba con sus manos su arma  
-"q-que"- el sujeto miro la herida de akali que se encontraba completamente sana  
-"Bueno, necesito herir a alguien para poder recuperarme "- comenzó a reírse  
-"..."- el sujeto estaba aterrorizado  
-"Nadie lo ve venir lo se jajaja, mi propia familia me teme, no confían en mi, aunque..."- los ojos de la morena se oscurecieron, el sujeto comenzó a hecharse hacia atras con miedo  
-"Esto lo mantengo en secreto sabes, tu realmente tuviste suerte de escucharlo, o quizas mala suerte, da igual,espero que seas bueno con los secretos... Nadie debe saber de esto , ni siquiera tu"-  
-"P-Por favor detente Prometo no decirle a nadie"- akali sonrió sadicamente mientras se paraba frente a el  
-"Lo se"- dijo mientras tomaba su arma y hacia un movimiento rápido  
-"Los muertos o hablan"- dijo esta vez fría con la sangre entre su cara, solamente se lamió un poco de la sangre de su cara y escupió hacia la cabeza decapitada  
-"Que asco"- tomo sus armas y comenzó a mirarlas una brillaba al rojo vivo y la otra verde estaba un poco apagada katarina y talón que la espiaban estaban demasiado impactados! Ellos eran crueles, pero así les enseñaron desde pequeños, pero akali? de esta forma nunca lo imaginaron...  
de pronto la morena en el reflejo de su arma logro ver a katarina talón intento advertirle pero katarina ya estaba a su lado, akali fruncio el ceño  
-"Desde cuando esto se volvió un parque, es mucho pedir privacidad?"- decía furiosa mientras lanzaba el arma que sostenía al árbol donde se encontraban los intrusos, ambos por inercia miraron el lugar donde aterrizo. Cerca, muy cerca, en ese momento de distracción akali ya se encontraba detrás de ellos, ambos esquivaron los rápido movimientos de la morena, por poco, realmente, la pelirroja fruncio el ceño  
-"No recuerdo haber visto un cartel donde me advirtiera que esto es una propiedad privada"- dijo haciendo énfasis al final, una sonrisa socarrona salio de los labios de katarina  
-"Hay mejores baños donde te puedo llevar"- dijo juguetomente solo para molestar a la morena, lo cual logró, pero fue casi imperceptible  
-"la verdad su coqueteo me descoloca"- comenta talón buscando atención, akali se notaba molesta, en poco segundo se noto de nuevo la sonrisa, la misma que puso antes de acabar con ese sujeto, tomo su arma y el brillo rojo que desbordaba era extraño, y ahí lo vio, sus ojos reflejaban todo, unas ansias incontrolables por hacer daño, como no reconocerla, si muchas veces ella misma dejaba que se apoderara de su cuerpo, -"Mierda"- susurro mientras solo se escabullía de los ataques precisos de akali, su shumpo era su mejor amigo en estos momentos  
-"Talón que procede!"- gritaba por que esto no era parte del plan, nada podía salir fuera de lo previsto, y pelearse con la morena claramente no estaba incluido, y era morir en sus manos o morir en noxia, ambas suenan mal realmente  
-"N-No lo se, no creía que fuera tan fiera, la verdad me gusta"- dijo casi en broma  
-"Maldita sea talón, deja de pensar con la polla, y usa solo por una vez en tu miserable vida tu cerebro"- gritaba frustrada la pelirroja  
-"Además es obvio que nunca te prestara atención"- nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de molestar al chico  
-"que te jodan"- grito molesto  
-"Eso ya lo veremos"- dijo talón con esperanza, cuando miro la escena comenzó a sudar frío, ya no era cuestión de bromas, akali acorralaba a katarina con sus dos cuchillas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la pelirroja, si cometía un error seria su fin pero si katarina salia herida sería su fin por dos, en que momento ambos se encontraban en problemas.  
Akali sonreía altaneramente mientras literalmente tenia a katarina, la asesina mas nombrada en toda la grieta, en toda noxia, y como no, en toda jonia, bajo sus manos, la idea le resultaba excitante  
-"Y eres a quien tanto temen?"- dijo ronca pero en burla, katarina se encontraba relajada, solo miraba atenta a la morena, en realidad necesitaba librarse de esto,se sentía incomoda bajo la mirada de akali, solto una risa burlona para cubrir la tensión que causo la mano de la morena que pronto hayo camino a uno de los muslos y subió por el abdomen, los pechos el cuello y luego la barbilla de katarina que pronto obligo a mirarla, -"Realmente tienes un cuerpo para morirse, creo que esa invitación al baño puede pautarse para hoy... y aquí mismo"- se echo a reír para luego ver a katarina seria mordiéndose los labios realmente no estaba acostumbrada a aquella cercanía, y contacto con alguien pero debía ser prevenida con cada movimiento, si no representaba peligro, no debia hacer nada que empeorara las cosas, pero esos pensamientos inmediatamente se fueron a la basura cuando akali tomo su arma y la puso en el cuello de katarina, la misma fruncio el seño, curiosa por lo acción, como las cosas toman estos giros tan absurdos, pensaba.  
-"Lastima que que hoy te quedarás aquí, durmiendo con los peces"- dijo con una mirada inocente viendo el agua en modo de respuesta, Katarina sintio una punzada, ¿Que estaba haciendo? En que momento flaqueó, solo por esta niñata dejaría de hacer lo que mas disfrutaba, pelear, destruir, cortar?, entonces una corriente invadio su cuerpo como no tomarlo como una oportunidad para por fin enfrentarse con la morena, sera interesante, ya no importaba quien moriria, ni quien saldria herida, ni los problemas que conllevarán después en noxia, solo quería saber que se sentiria una de sus dagas en la piel bronceada de la morena, y como puede conocer de ella, con tan solo sus movimiento en batalla, era extraño no lo negaba, la manera de saber los hábitos de una persona era en un duelo, y ella realmente lo disfrutaba, era su manera de socializar y conocer de alguien.  
-"Quiero que me muestres de todo lo que estas hecha,gatita"- akali le susurro al oído a katarina, ese fue el detonante, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja y esquivo un moviento de la morena, ya estaba en guardia no había marcha atrás, sus ojos pedían diversión y por que no? Los de ella también.  
-"Akali!?"- se oía una voz entrando al bosque, cada vez mas fuerte repetía el mismo nombre  
Katarina hizo un gesto de fastidio al igual que akali, talón aprovecho la oportunidad y tiro de katarina para luego desaparecer en la profunda oscuridad del bosque.  
Akali no le dio importancia y aunque sus ansias de sangre estaban incitándola a seguirlos, se contuvo y trató de buscar la voz que frustro su batalla.  
-"akali se que estas aq-" el hombre que la llamaba se quedo inmóvil al ver la escena, un grupo de cadáveres esparcidos, pero uno fue el que mas le llamo la atención, el cuerpo mutilado del líder de aquella banda, se acerco y su rostro cambio a molesto, eran los mismo que buscaban para que tuvieran un juicio justo.  
-"Akali..."-  
-"Sheeeen!"- gritaba un yordle que ahogo un grito al ver lo mismo que su compañero  
-"A-akali?-" shen asintió y miro el árbol donde se encontraba la morena afilando sus armas con una cara seria y serena  
-"Que sucede?"- dijo esta vez mirándolos, aun su arma brillaba rojo, al no obtener respuesta, tomo una daga que había quedado incrustada en la rama del arbol , era de katarina, el juego se pudo haber puesto interesante penso.  
-"Sabes que no puedes hacer esto..."- dijo shen cansado. Akali resoplo frustrada, y golpeo el árbol  
-"Ya estoy cansadaa, nunca puedo hacer nada, no puedo luchar no puedo matar, no puedo ni hablar, si no están ustedes o sin ninguna supervisión"- dijo con la daga en la mano, lanzándola al aire una y otra vez con gracia, nadie se habían percatado de que aun quedaba una presencia entre ellos, un chico joven que era parte del grupo de bandidos, quizás era nuevo, vio todo lo que sucedió y temblaba de miedo, intento escaparse pero un ruido lo traiciono, y todos se dieron cuenta  
-"Vaya.."- dijo akali sonriendo  
Shen se dio cuenta de la sonrisa y rápidamente advirtió -"Akali!"-  
Cuando el chico comenzó a correr y akali tiro la daga que rápidamente entro por una de sus piernas y cayo  
-"Ups"- dijo akali con torpeza  
-"Falle"- alzando los hombros y luego sonriendo, cuando estuvo a punto de ir donde el chico sintio un fuerte golpe en el cuello, y una corriente que hizo que instantáneamente se desmayara  
-"Diablos siempre sucede esto, lo siento akali"- dijo shen con el cuerpo de akali Ahora en sus hombros, y el yordle solo miraba preocupado a la morena, las armas dejaron de brillar, pero una se mantuvo con su leve tono verde  
-"esa daga que lanzo... akali nunca usa esas armas"- shen ignoro el comentario y sin ninguna importancia le respondió  
-"Quizás era de alguno de estos sujetos"- el yordle aun con sospecha procedió a caminar a casa con sus compañeros

 **POV** **KATARIN** A

Diablos, estoy segura de que todo habría sido divertido...


End file.
